


Go All The Way

by castironbaku



Series: An Awesome Mix of HideKane [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Off-Season Seasonal Fic, Oneshot, Smut, Smut Initiated by a Poor Chicken, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done, and I do believe I committed a mortal sin in the process, because I'm smart like that, can every week be HideKane Smut Week, hidekane, this is all because my friends decided to (rape) stuff a chicken with my help, way too late for HideKane Smut Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castironbaku/pseuds/castironbaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuffing some lemons and onions down a chicken’s ass has never been more suggestive in Hide’s opinion. There’s something definitely wrong about getting a hard-on over fowl, but maybe Kaneki won’t notice? Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go All The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty sequel to Hooked on a Feeling, as requested! In which ‘Neki gets creative and poor Hide thinks he’s the only horny one.

Hide bumps Kaneki in the shoulder as they stroll down the near-empty street leading to the latter’s apartment. Kaneki returns the shoulder-bump with one of his own, smiling in the way that makes Hide’s heart feel like it’s joined a horse race, galloping down the track at who knows how many miles per hour. In reality, everything that Kaneki does has that sort of effect on Hide. It’s probably not a healthy experience, but what does he care about technicalities?

“Are you sure your parents are okay with you spending Christmas Eve _and_ Christmas Day with me?” Kaneki asks tentatively for what is likely the thousandth time that day. “I know you always celebrate as a family…”

“That’s exactly why they’re okay with it.” Hide shifts the plastic bag of groceries to the crook of his elbow and he pockets his hand. “Those two want to be kids again and I want to have two whole days and a night with my boyfriend. It all works out in the end.”

It hardly escapes Hide’s notice when spots of color appear on Kaneki’s cheeks at his words. It makes him smile, even though he doesn’t know if Kaneki’s blushing because of the implication of the word “night” or because of the simple yet all-encompassing brand of “boyfriend.” Or maybe it’s just really cold today. The news did say that snow was bound to come down hard later tonight…

“I want to tell them about you,” Hide says abruptly. “About… you know, us.”

Kaneki doesn’t miss a beat. “Me, too.” Then he blushes again (or is it just _that_ cold?). “I guess… I owe them a lot for… uhm… For you being here with me and stuff…” Now he’s way too red for Hide to keep downplaying it as the weather being the weather. It’s difficult not to feel triumphant because his expectations have been exceeded in the best way possible.

“Feels a little early for you to be seducing me already, ‘Neki,” he says coyly, arching an eyebrow. “Unless you mind being kissed out here, maybe you should save the pick-up lines for after the rosemary chicken, don’tcha think?”

This earns him a plastic bag of said chicken in the arm. “I’m not seducing you,” Kaneki grumbles, looking away though the redness of his ears is impossible to hide like that. “You’re so annoying sometimes.”

Covering another smile with the hand that was in his pocket, Hide says, “It’s one of my lovable traits.”

“Hm, sure it is.”

The rest of the walk to Kaneki’s apartment is filled with faux kiss attempts and poorly hidden simpers. 

* * *

Initiating sex through cooking is likely not Kaneki’s plan, but Hide can’t help his wandering thoughts as he rubs the hollow inside of the chicken with a mix of rosemary leaves and rock salt. When Kaneki’s voice sounds behind him, he almost jumps.

“Make sure you get it in deep,” the clearly-not-seducing-him Kaneki says over his shoulder. “It’ll taste much better.”

Swallowing an ironic snort, Hide nods. Words are not to be trusted now. Not when he’s currently finger-banging a dead bird and struggling desperately not to think about where he’d much rather have his fingers…

“Okay, I think that’s good enough. Here, I have the lemons.”

 _Is he trying to be funny?_ Hide’s biting his lip so hard, he knows he’s going to cut it sooner or later. _Shit. I’m going to end up pushing him into his bedroom because of a stupid chicken._ Obviously not the best reason to want sex. Obviously.

Kaneki spreads the chicken’s legs (dear _God_ ) and instructs Hide to shove the half-lemon inside, followed by the onions and… He’s already kind of lost it and isn’t paying any attention to what he’s pushing into this poor chicken’s ass. He prays to the gods that he isn’t committing a heinous sin because of the tightness in his pants that only serves to remind him that he’s hungry for something other than Christmas dinner.

“Alright. I’ll just tie it up. Hold it here and… there… I’ll get the string.”

“Okay. Got it.”

It’s _so hard_ not to comment. Just standing there, holding the rape victim (and soon to be bondage play victim) of a chicken, Hide knows he’s beyond salvation now. He’d wanted to go to Heaven maybe, but it’s too late now. He doubts any ethereal being is going to be willing to forgive him for thinking dirty thoughts because of an innocent piece of lifeless poultry.

After Kaneki returns with a roll of black string whose only purpose of existence is to subject dead birds to a more torturous stay in the oven, Hide is near the edge of breaking point. It takes more than two hundred per cent of his energy to smile like nothing naughty is going through his head as Kaneki expertly ties up the chicken so that it “won’t blow up in the oven.” Sure, ‘Neki, sure. Hide will take that at face value, since he knows zilch about cooking in the first place and hasn’t ever heard of chickens exploding in ovens. The prospect isn’t tempting, but then there’s the train of thought labeled, “exploding equals popping and popping cherries is—”

They put the tied-up, miserable-looking chicken in the oven and Kaneki washes his hands before he sets his watch to time an hour and forty-five minutes before leaving it there next to the oven. Hide is itching to go to the bathroom, but part of him is also hoping he doesn’t have to deal with _this_ alone.

“So,” Kaneki turns to him with a broad smile, “how does a movie and hot chocolate sound while we wait?”

That look, that innocent wide-eyed look and that oblivious smile is what bowls Hide over. He can’t believe how horrible he’s being, thinking of taking his boyfriend’s virginity just because of a chicken. He offers a wan smile. “Sounds peachy,” he says. “Uh, I’ll just go to the bathroom for a minute…”

Kaneki’s smile fades. “You look a little pale, Hide. Are you alright?”

Hide waves his concern away. “I’m fine,” he lies. “I’ll meet you by the TV in a minute.” He’s very careful to keep his front view inaccessible as he skirts around Kaneki to head for the bathroom. Before he can get two steps ahead, he’s caught by the hem of his shirt and pulled, quite forcibly, into a kiss that fills his head with air and hot, melt-y marshmallows and little else.

“You’re not going in there alone,” Kaneki breathes into his mouth. “I won’t let you. Not after I went through all the trouble.”

Does that mean…? Oh, _of course_. Kaneki’s a poetic guy. He doesn’t try to tell you up front how he feels because it makes the whole thing seem insincere. He goes the roundabout way and he waits for you to get it. It makes him wily and dangerous. Difficult to predict, because you’d think he isn’t the type, but Hide loves that about him. Kaneki is honest and kind, but he’s clever, too. He wants and expects Hide to figure things out, and for all Hide’s worth, he forgets that sometimes. A bubble of laughter, pushed up by a wave of relief, flutters out of his throat.

“Who was it who said they weren’t seducing me?” Hide says, grinning.

Kaneki rolls his eyes and their lips meet again. “I thought you’d say something first. You’re supposed to be the people person. It should’ve been easy for you.”

“Don’t give up on me yet.” It’s hard to pull away for even a split second, but Hide wants to see those gray eyes and the desires swirling within them. He isn’t disappointed. Jerking a thumb in the direction of Kaneki’s bedroom, he asks, “Shall we?”

A long, heated kiss cut halfway is the answer and Hide is starting to believe that Kaneki’s switched to a persona he’s been keeping under wraps for a _very_ long time. He stumbles a little as he follows his boyfriend into his room and before Kaneki can even sit on the bed, Hide catches his lips in a continuation of things left undone in the kitchen. Hands reach and pull the other closer. The feeling of friction, even through the denim of interfering jeans, is nothing short of heart-stopping. From afar, it looks like they tumble awkwardly into bed, but to them (and Hide especially), it’s a well-coordinated dance of tongues and hands and four left feet. He congratulates himself on a job well done—they’ve landed much better than he expected they would.

There isn’t time for dialogue, and some things are better left unsaid anyway, so Hide gets right down to it and unzips Kaneki’s pants. Some unearthly feeling seizes him and he ducks to put his mouth around Kaneki’s erection, clear even underneath the fabric of underwear. His eyes flicker up and he sees Kaneki biting down on the middle joint of his forefinger.

Tonguing hot, hard flesh through fabric, Hide isn’t about to deny the way his stomach flip-flops at the sight of Kaneki squirming, silently begging him to stop with the teasing. Now, Hide isn’t a sadistic boyfriend and he doesn’t get any pleasure from causing Kaneki discomfort, so he doesn’t keep the carrot dangling in front of the horse any further. He pulls Kaneki’s pants and underwear clear off. He dumps the clothes over the side of the bed and drinks in the view of Kaneki’s bare legs. God, those were _nice_.

“Hide,” Kaneki groans. “Stop _staring_ and _do_ something…”

Chuckling, Hide leans forward and presses a (oh, the irony) chaste kiss against Kaneki’s lips. “Sorry to keep you waiting, sweetheart,” he says. “I’ll make you come, don’t you worry.”

Gray eyes flash warningly at him. “Acting like I’m all easy, but you take barely two minutes.”

He decides, for both of their sakes, to reply with only a shrug. He takes Kaneki into his mouth again and watches as all thoughts slide off of that adorable face and race downward. Hide takes him in deep and does something that he knows Kaneki will curse him for later—tracing gentle lines over and around Kaneki’s balls as he sucks hard on that dick. Kaneki lets out this yelp that tapers off into a whine and his hips rock forward, thrusting into Hide’s mouth. This is when things get a little tricky, because the first few times, he’d actually choked and pulled back.

Fingers knot in Hide’s hair and he knows what’s coming. Literally. Before he can mentally laud himself for that pun, he lets teeth graze slightly against the rim, egging on what is already on its way. Kaneki comes into his mouth with a high-pitched sort of moan. The taste is bitter, as always, but there’s that sweetness to it that Hide knows only he can sense and identify.

Blush creeps into cheeks and, again, some things are better left unsaid because when gray eyes flick over to the bedside drawer, Hide knows the line has been redrawn and there’s a reason why the chicken takes nearly two hours in the oven. His jeans are getting _so tight_ but he bites back the desire to kick them off as he reaches forward and pulls open the first drawer to reveal a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. He can’t quite help the whistle that slides out of his lips.

“What?” Kaneki demands defensively. Adorable. “I knew what you meant when you said you’d spend the night. It doesn’t hurt to be prepared. I remember what I said when we were on that road trip, too. I’m not desperate, you know, but you’ve been making faces for the past few weeks and—”

“And you’re the best boyfriend in the world,” Hide finishes for him. He honestly feels that there’s little more that needs to be said after that, so he puts the bottle aside on the bed and pries open the box for a single condom before he returns the rest into the drawer. He crawls back over Kaneki and it occurs to them that a pair of jeans, two shirts, and underwear are still in the way.

It’s cold when all the clothes are on the floor but then bare skin meets bare skin in a kiss that spans several hot breaths and barely withheld desires to fully explore mouths they’ve already mapped out before. Hands move up and down a chest that heaves and makes no secret of what it wants. The sweet, sweet friction has Kaneki hard again and with Hide having two hands on his stiff nipples, he lets out a long, soft moan.

“’Neki,” Hide says, slightly out of breath. He reaches for the bottle next to them. There’s a question in that name.

“Go,” Kaneki whispers.

Bottle open, fingers coated. Hide takes a deep breath and sends up a tiny, quiet prayer before he pushes in. He’s still not altogether sure if he can do this well. They’ve done this before, of course, but scant previous experiences aren’t _always_ the way to gauge skill. All he knows is that there’s a little switch in here that he needs to flick for Kaneki to light up and get things going. He glances up and he sees Kaneki knows that too, because he’s got one arm thrown over his eyes and another hand clutching the pillow his head rests on.

There’s a few seconds of silence as Hide tries to get in deeper. Those few seconds seem to him like an eternity, but when he gets to his destination, he is rewarded for every single moment of self-doubt.

It’s like an electric current runs up through Kaneki’s lean frame, making him shudder and cry out, arching his back in that briefest moment of pure ecstasy. Seeing that makes Hide’s own cock tighten in response and he licks his lips before inserting another finger. If there’s anything he can pride himself on besides his guffaw-worthy jokes and unhealthy obsession with murder mysteries, it’s his accurate tactile memory. Actually, that’s not really something to be proud of, maybe, but if it’s good enough to send Kaneki over the edge of sanity (in a good way), then it’s more than good enough for him.

By the time he has three fingers in, Kaneki’s dick is dripping with pre-come and pleading whimpers are ringing in Hide’s ears. Without looking down, he knows he’s not doing much better. It’s time, he thinks, to do it. He pulls out of Kaneki and takes the condom he’s put next to him. He rips it open and puts it on, clumsily at first but successfully in the end. Grabbing the bottle, he practically bathes himself in lube, not knowing how much is too much and isn’t it okay to be prepared? He puts both hands on Kaneki’s knees and gently spreads them apart further. (He’s not thinking of chicken. He’s really not, he swears it.)

He’s at Kaneki’s entrance when he hesitates. They haven’t ever gotten this far in before. This is something else entirely different from what they’ve always done. What if he makes a mistake? What if he breaks something that can’t ever be fixed again? What if Kaneki needs some sort of anal surgery or whatever? The image of a faceless doctor reaching into Kaneki’s ass is _not_ doing wonders for Hide’s nerves.

Sensing Hide’s trepidation, Kaneki’s arm slides off his face and reaches forward. His fingers brush against Hide’s cheek and he guides him downward into a kiss.

“I love you,” he says, voice barely more than a breathy whisper. “I’m not scared so please, go all the way tonight.”

Hide’s eyes are suddenly blinking tears away and he laughs. “You’re sounding kinda maudlin, huh,” he says.

“Don’t I always,” Kaneki replies dryly.

“I love you, too, ‘Neki. I always will.”

Closing his eyes, Kaneki gives him the wordless cue. He pushes in slowly, despite his body crying out for much quicker, much more satisfying entrances. He wants to test the waters. He doesn’t want to make this a horrible experience for either of them. He’s concentrating so much on getting things right that he almost forgets Kaneki’s there and needing and wanting just as much as he is. Kaneki makes a tiny noise and Hide’s eyes snap up to meet his gray ones.

“Am I hurting you?” Hide pants more than he asks. “Did I do something wrong?”

Kaneki shakes his head. “It’s okay… I’m… okay.”

It’s when he says that, that Hide realizes what he’s doing wrong. Setting his jaw, he angles himself, remembering with clarity where Kaneki’s little switch is. He brushes against it, and Kaneki jolts, presses a fist to his mouth, suppressing a yelp. _Okay_ , Hide thinks to himself. _Hop to it, Nagachika._ He gets into that slow, rolling rhythm at first, fisting Kaneki’s cock as he goes because he can see it’s tight and fit to burst again.

When the rhythm gets faster, he leans forward and kisses Kaneki’s lips. Keeping one hand on Kaneki’s cock and the other, steadying one on his knee, Hide barely keeps his own balance. When Kaneki returns his probing kiss, he almost can’t keep himself from coming way too soon.

“Hand,” Kaneki says, half-lidded eyes flickering to indicate the empty, open palm resting beside his head.

Lacing his fingers in between Kaneki’s, Hide kisses him one more time before continuing to thrust in and out of him. There’s yet another silence, broken only by intermittent pants, moans, yelps, and whimpers. Kaneki comes before he does and the feeling intoxicates him. Throwing his head back, he lets out a long, low moan of absolute pleasure.

Then he pulls out of Kaneki completely, discarding the used condom, and collapsing beside his boyfriend with a contented sigh. Kaneki lets his legs fall to the bed and is quiet for a long time, staring up at the ceiling.

“I didn’t take two minutes,” Hide comments, knowing full well that he ruins whatever romantic thoughts Kaneki is having, because the latter sits up and throws a box of tissue at him. Then Kaneki winces and lies back down.

“Ugh, that hurts,” he grunts.

Hide eyes him worriedly, pulling out a few tissues and wiping the come on his boyfriend’s chest. “Which part?”

“Everything,” Kaneki groans. “My back, my butt, my hips. Everything.”

“Did you hate it then?”

He looks at Hide with raised eyebrows. “Of course not. I loved it.” He seems to come back to his senses enough to blush at that. “I mean… It felt good… It was nice.” He pauses, a crease forming between his eyebrows. “But I can’t move anymore. You have to pull the chicken out by yourself.”

Hide almost asks, _What chicken?_ And then he remembers the reason why he’s sitting there, cleaning up Kaneki’s and his bodily messes. That bound, buttered-up fowl lying in the oven, waiting to be eaten when the clock strikes twelve. He grins and jumps off the foot of the bed. He picks up and pulls on his underwear and his pants. He’s about to pull his shirt on when Kaneki stops him.

“It’s cold, though,” he whines.

“I’m in pain, Hide. I’m entitled to things I want right now.”

“And you want me to freeze.”

“I want you to check my watch, see how much time is left.”

“Without my shirt on?”

“What’s wrong with that?” Kaneki’s blushing again, and he purses his lips. “It’s a nice view,” he adds quietly, turning his head away.

Hide’s eyebrows shoot skyward and he grins toothily, shaking his head. He walks over to Kaneki and bends down to kiss him. Kaneki tilts his chin up, eagerly returning the kiss, even whimpering a little when Hide pulls away.

“I’ll be back in a sec,” he promises before heading into the kitchen. He _does_ want to continue that kiss, but there are things to do.

He has a chicken to thank, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> "Go All The Way" by The Raspberries, 1972


End file.
